Class ideas
These are ideas for classes that may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. The distinction between hero and regular classes is not that strong as of yet. Note: classes need to have some basis in lore with citations.'' Apothecary Apothercaries are Forsaken specialists in the field of chemistry and biological organisms, mainly using potions and scrolls to change and do harm to their enemies. This could be considered for an addition class because it could be used as the first primary debuffer/healer. Arch druid Blizzard have hinted several times that an arch druid Hero Class may be included in a future Emerald Dream Content Patch or Expansion. An arch druid is an immensely wise and powerful druid whose influence on nature surpasses that of lower druids. It could be the druid Hero class, powerful in all talents (feral, balance and restoration). It could have specialized pre-hero class, with specialized spells, like: *Druid of the Claw (feral specialized) *Druid of the Grove (restoration specialized) *Druid of the Wild (balance specialized) Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls (a.k.a. Rob Pardo) regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt 'right.' It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell."http://news.thottbot.com/?search=re-introduced%20for%20a%20Mage%20hero%20class This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell originally planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered as the 41 point frost tree talent, Summon Water Elemental, for the Mage class. Assassin Assassins are a possible Rogue hero class. They specialise in disposing of their victims quickly and efficiently, and are unique in that they can kill an enemy of their own level in a single blow (only once per 5 minutes, wouldn't want to make it too easy!). They can also use sniper rifles, which allow them to do heavy damage from a great distance. Avatar Avatars are spirits in human form. They command the elements of nature using earth, wind, fire, and water as their main defense and attack spells. Avatars' eyes pulse with blue energy and certain parts of the avatar's body are covered with pulsing tattoos that don't allow objects to be placed over them. Avatars will emerge as an all around hybrid, much like a shaman but with tanking ablities. Avatar players will be able to choose between 3 diffrent type of talent trees. Fire will enhance dps, Wind/Earth tree will increase defense and gathering arggo ablities, and Water will enchance healing spells. Avatars' basic attacks concentrate on crowd control, being able to take on mulitple enemies with ease. Bandit Bandits are stalking rogues, masters in advantaged combat. This could be a Hero class for rogue, specialized in Combat spells and stunning and debuff spells. Possible Bonus: A stunning ranged/thrown weapon spell, a fear/surprising/incapacitating spell, some debuffs.... Barbarian This could be a new class for some of the more barbaric races (most of whom are within the Horde). Berserker Most warriors currently in Warcraft wear extremely heavy armor, yet there are other fighters who wear far less (orcish Grunts for example). It could be a Fury based hero class for warriors, specially for Horde players. Bard The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control. Note: Bard is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. See also Bard (hero class) for Blizzard's April Fool's joke about this idea. Beastmaster The possible Beastmaster class could be manifested from features in The Frozen Throne in the shape of Rexxar. Since Beastmasters are like Hunters, they might be a Hunter hero class, based in Beasts Mastery abilities. Possible Bonus: Multiple pets, more spells for pets (and a bigger pet bar), etc. Blademaster/Gladiator Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It could be an arms-based warrior hero class (Blademaster for Horde, or Gladiator for Alliance). Possible bonuses: Mirror Image - The Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy. One-on-one fighting spells for tanking/DPSing powerful bosses in PvE.... Brewmaster Brewmasters originally hail from Pandaria, but in World of Warcraft a quest chain reveals that other races occasionally follow the teachings of these wandering Pandaren as well. A Brewmaster class could possibly be implemented to fill the desire some players show for a bard-like class option, since along with their love of drinking the Brewmasters are said to have a love for the tales and stories of the different cultures they meet - and these tales could easily include songs. More likely to become a profession than a class. Brewmaster class idea from the WoW forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=42584840&postId=425912503 Brigand An irregular soldier who has permission to carry weapons, but may also practice highway robbery and plunder. They are usually the malefactor, and resort to violence when it benefits them. Willing to work for anyone, when not employed they are basically outlaws. Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was a night elf hero class from Warcraft III, though that is not the only race they are associated with. They use demonic energies to augment their combat skills. They might also have an inventory of spells enabling them to be an effective hybird melee/magic class. The Demon Hunter might be racially limited to Night Elves and Blood Elves, though Orcs could pick up on it too, since they share a love of combat as well as warlock magic. As a hero class, Demon Hunter could derive from Warrior or Rogue classes because of their positions as the most versatile melee classes, or Warlock and Mage classes for their arcane skills. * * * Dragonsworn For centuries, the great dragonflights have noted the potential of younger races. In a few select cases, they choose a creature of another race to be one of a select few with the privilege of directly serving a dragon or an entire group of dragons. Such devotees dedicate their lives to the protection and service of their dragonflights, and reap the benefits of the great knowledge and power that their draconic masters share. Rumors say that the first dragonsworn were the forefathers of the dragonspawn race. * Druid of the Nightmare This class was added in Dark Factions WoWRPG book for the pen-and-paper RPG. This has some ties to Emerald Dream (which was said to be featured in an expansion). They are basically druids corrupted by the Nightmare during their dreamwalks or people who are intentionally helping the Nightmare. Druid of the Nightmare use dark and mad magic of the Emerald Nightmare to fight their enemies. These druids work against nature, destroying plants and animals. Perhaps Druid of the Nightmare could be redeemed to fight fire with fire, to follow the "redeemed corrupted hero" cliche which Blizzard seems to favor as the Death Knight class shows us; or, quite possibly, Druid of the Nightmare might remain uncorrupted like the uncorrupted warlock. Far Seer The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Fighter Fighters are masters of melee dps, being agile and strong. They are specialized in combat spells, dealing damage to a single enemy or all nearby enemies with powerful spells. It could be a combat specialized Rogue hero class. They can wear mail armor. Possible spells: *Devastation - All frontal enemies within 10 yards receive high amounts of damage. *Area Strikes - Channeled: Increases your chance to parry and dodge by 50%. In addition, you hit a random enemy target in an 8-10 yd radius each second with high damage. Duration: 10 seconds. *Fire Blade - Instant Fire damage as well as a bit of DoT. *Frost Blade - A small amount of frost damage, but the enemy gets frozen in place. *Shadow Blade - Stuns the enemy for 2 seconds and applies a considerable debuff to the target. Exemplar The Exemplar is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control, etc. It could also possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the aforementioned bard class. * Keeper of the Grove Keeper of the Grove is a DPS/healer class. It shares a few spells with druids. It is a very unique yet playable class. Keeper of the Grove may also be introduced as a class and race at same time as in WC 3. Contrastingly, Keeper of the Grove could be a shapeshift spell for the druids as mentioned in the RPG. * * Keeper of the Grove Ideas by Naleous of The Argent Dawn RP EU realm. (formerly Naleous Dunemaul) Knight The Knight is a class based on the Raiders and Knights of previous Warcraft games. Unlike the similarly aligned Paladin, a Knight would fight on a mount and specialize in polearms. It would probably be a melee tank, possibly with a few buffing skills. Tinker A possible technology-based class for gnomes and other races. Monk Note: While the monk was a class specifically noted not to be relevant to the Warcraft world, it was partially adapted into lore and Warcraft game world through runemaster and other references to monks in the RPG, including references within the MMO itself. It should also be noted that the Player's Handbook description above does not represent an official source of Warcraft lore. Mountain King The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on melee combat. Possible bonuses: The transformation into an avatar, and becoming immune to most magic. Mystic theurge Blurring the line between divine and arcane, mystic theurges draw power from divine sources and musty tomes alike. While most spellcasters choose one path to magical power, mystic theurges walk two roads at once, simultaneously mastering spells common to clerics and wizards.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/rs/20030408a The Mystic would be a class similar to the Mage, Shaman and Warlock classes; being a combination of a spell caster and healer with some melee and special abilities that allow chain spells, chain healing, and chain curses. It would also have mystic runes (with effects like damage and healing over time) with special effects. For example, if a Mystic dies they could trade a mystic rune for a resurrection (obviously restricted to higher levels). This class would most likely be for the night elf, blood elf, draenei and troll races. Alternatively, it could be a hero class for shamans. Note: Mystic Theurge (a.k.a. mystic) is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. Necromancer/Acolyte/Necrolyte The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the warlock. This could be a warlock hero class, Affliction and Destruction being specialized. See this offbeat, 'nicer' version of the Necromancer (called the Necrologist) from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34965038 Potion doc The Potion doc class is featured in the Warcraft RPG Horde Player's Guide. They are masters of Alchemy and are similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. They could fill the role of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs. They could also act as ranged DPS by throwing explosive and poison potions. Prospector These individuals travel to every corner of the world. They could have advantages in finding precious metals, artifacts and maps of unknown areas. They must have good defense because you never know what you will run into out in the world without backup. Basic healing would also be a trait, since they usually travel solo or in small groups and must take care of themselves when far from civilization. Ranger/Sentinel/Mountaineer/Scout/Dark ranger The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Marksmanship and Survival specialized hero class for Hunters. Rangers could wear leather or mail armor and have a longer range (through talents too). Possible spells: *Crippling Shot - Incapacitates the target for 5-8*s. *Searing Arrow - Instant fire damage and DoT. *Frozen Arrow - An arrow that freezes a 10 yd area, causes a bit of Frost damage and reduces movement speed of all enemies by 75% for 3s. *Whistling Shot - Makes a noise that scares all enemies in an 8 yd area for 5s. *Aspect of the Chameleon - Puts the hunter in stealth mode, but you can't get closer than 5-10* yds to an enemy. *Aspect of the Dragon - Increases spell power by 100-175* and all resistances by 125-200*. *Owl Wisdom - Buff that increases spell power by 125-250* and spell critical chance by 3-9*%. *Survival Aids - A spell that does a small amount of healing. All numbers with an * are talent-improved. It could have 3 talents branches: *Magic Shots: Increases stats for spell damage shots (i.e. Searing Arrow), some spell-improving Aspects (i.e. Aspect of the Owl) and increases spell and Intellect stats. *Marksmanship (Similar to Hunter): Increases ranged physical damage shots or spells (i.e. Physical crowd control spells and Crippling Shot). Increases ranged attack power, ranged critical strike chance, and agility. *Survival-Wilderness (Similar to Hunter): These would implement the use of a stationary pet by using the RPG Druid/Ranger ability: Summon Nature's Ally (1,2,3,4). It could take the place of a stable. The Ranger could be a Blood Elf Hunter hero class, while Sentinel could be a Night Elf hunter hero class. Mountaineer could be used for Dwarves and Scout for Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren. Runemaster The Runemaster is a monk-like hand-to-hand melee fighter that originated in the Warcraft RPG (More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams (MMORPG and PnP RPG). Therefore, it is possible that the World of Warcraft developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for tauren or dwarves if included, with night elves, orcs, or trolls being possible as well. Runemaster ideas from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47204006&sid=1 http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47010972 Skirmisher A skirmisher could be a hybrid melee/ranged class that specializes in Thrown Weapons like the Trolls in Warcraft 2 & 3. Wearing chainmail, it could be similar to the Hunter, but with a greater focus on melee abilities. Abilities could include: *Double Throw *High aggro attacks/taunts to pull enemies off Hunters/Healers/Magic Users. Could be a second line damage sponge to relive tanks of minions during raids. Shadow Hunter A Shadow Hunter was a horde hero class in Warcraft III. For World of Warcraft it could have Rogue-like combat attacks with Shaman healing and Warlock curses. Spells could include: *Voodoo Backfire — When cast the target's next spell has a 50% chance of backfiring. *Voodoo Mirror — All damage from the next attack done to the caster is given to the target. *Hex — Turns the target into a Frog for 10 seconds. *Healing Wave — Heals the target and jumps to other friendly units. Shapeshifter A unique hybrid class which offers the ability to take the form of other beings. Characters will be able to choose a preferred form of beast, humanoid, and possibly demon or undead. Players can choose melee or casting forms, and have abilities applicable to any form of each type. Shapeshifters could provide good DPS or Tanking in raids, and might also be able to mimic other players of the opposing faction during PVP. The best thing about Shapeshifters is that they allow a lot of individuality in choosing forms, and can adapt very easily in different situations. Sorceror/Wizard/Battlemage/Warmage A blend of the mage and warlock class (and could appear as a hero class for either), possibly featuring non-demonic 'familiars' or heavier armor (especially with the Battlemage). Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. It could end up being a race-specific Blood Knight (Paladin) hero class for blood elves. Would be a strong support (CC/Debuff/Utility) class. Spellbreaker class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=11963429&sid=1&pageNo=1 * * Spirit Champion A Spirit Champion is a mighty warrior who embraces the spirits to assist him in his battles. He strengthens his spiritual connection until he can feel the spirits flowing within his body and thoughts, strengthening his arms and quickening his mind. Whispered fragments impart insight into battle as ancestors speak of ways to overcome all foes. The spirit champion ceases to fight for his own reasons; he battles to honor the spirits and to further their wishes. Often these wishes coincide with his own, but occasionally the spirit champion embarks on a path for reasons that are unclear to him. He does so faithfully, trusting in the spirits to point him in the right direction. Spirit Walker The Spirit Walker Tauren unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for Tauren. Steam Warrior Steamwarriors (a.k.a. Steam Warriors) are mechanics who take their skills to the battlefield by building walking suits of phlogiston-powered armor. Though the armor of most Steam Warriors takes on a generally humanoid form, a suit's functions are as individualized as its pilot. The only activity most Steam Warriors enjoy more than using their armor in combat is tinkering with it between battles, improving old functions and adding new ones. Some were born to steam, gifted with the measures of mechanics and systems, and possessed with an unquenchable thirst for invention. Among those inventors are individuals who push their creations to the limits of technology, testing them in battle, and relying on them for their survival. These are the Steam Warriors. They were also heroes in Warcraft 3. Summoners Summoners are priests who have given up their role as healers and sought more holy and shadow powers by investing their training into harnessing the powers of creatures of lore under command. Summoners with the help of the creatures will be able to heal, tank, dps depending on which creature he chooses to summon. The Summoner talent tree is separated into 3 branches: Astreal, which increases healing strength, Divine, which will allow the summoner to control their pet in such a way to be able to tank, and the Templar tree, which increases your spells and your pet's dps strength. The summoner will be able to keep up to four creatures with him/her at all times. Summoners capture creatures by entering portals around the world which bring them to temples where they can capture the temple's creature. Techno mage More than just tinkering mages, the Techno mage can heal, control robots, place spells upon explosives, and do many other things. When you combine technology and magic, nothing is out of reach. * Techslayer Techslayers are often misunderstood. They do not hate science, only science used for evil purposes. Techslayers are adept at the use of technology, but they use their abilities to build, nurture, and protect - and, of course, stamp out destructive tech wherever they find it. One of the Techslayer's primary motivations is to eliminate the chaos created by rampant, uncontrolled science. Techslayers often come from backgrounds that take them close to nature. Druids and shaman, for example, sometimes take up the techslayer's path. Counterpart of Steam Warrior. Templar Many paladins and other warriors became Templars when they joined the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn Templar is a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem RPG sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Warden The Warden was a Night Elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could be a Rogue hero class for Night Elves, and for other races too. Possible bonuses: *Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance. *Improved stealth Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor troll unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. It was also featured in a video preview for the upcoming Diablo III. The Diablo version has a chain swarm ability and diseases. This version is similar to a Death Knight, but is a caster rather than melee. References See also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *Denied classes Κατηγορία:Classes Κατηγορία:Rumors Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft class ideas